


SuperHeroes Die, Too

by DrownedTrying



Series: South Park Fics [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coon and Friends - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Freedom Pals - Freeform, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: Denver, Colorado is typically a quiet city, where nothing worse than a drive-by shooting happens. Everything changes when Professor Chaos arrives, bringing along two groups of superheroes who want nothing but the other group to fail. You never expected to catch the eyes of a certain superhero, and you intend to keep him safe, even if it means risking your life for a stranger behind a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as you could remember, Denver, Colorado was a quiet city, which probably sounds pretty weird to anyone who wasn’t from one. Despite what people would think, Denver was one of the quietest cities you could go to, that is, if you ignored the bustle of traffic, grumpy old business men and women alike cursing at the homeless on the streets, and the occasional group of students celebrating the ending of finals or the victory of the Pioneers in the latest college football game. The University of Denver was a pretty good school, and the robotics team? _Phenomenal._ You were pretty proud to be apart of such a great organization with so many of your bright peers.

We’re getting off topic, aren’t we?

As you were reflecting, the city was pretty quiet for the most part. That is, until trouble started. Of course, trouble starts in all shapes in sizes, from being an old cat missing to a drug deal, from a home robbery-gone-wrong to a drive-by shooting, from an explosion in the heart of the city to a figure with blazing white eyes floating in the sky as bolts of lightning flashed around him.

People around you were screaming, running to get away from the levitating male who was too busy laughing maniacally and destroying nearby buildings and vehicles with a simple flick of his wrist. You, a simple college student majoring in engineering, stood paralyzed in the streets, unable to keep your eyes off the male that was looming closer and closer.

“Well, well, well! What do we have here?!” the figure’s voice booms, any window within a hundred and fifty feet of him shattering into nothing but sharp pieces of dust. Your eyes widen when the blonde villain makes his way towards you, the grin on his face growing until it reached from ear to ear. 

You need to get out of here.

“What’s this? You can’t be leaving already!” he laughs as you begin to turn. You freeze, beginning to tremble when he lifts a hand, pointing his index finger dangerously at you. “Say, why don’t we have a little fun? All we need...is some _chaos!”_ The villain’s laughter rings out as electricity shoots from his finger and right at you. You cover your head with your arms, bracing yourself for the blow that more than likely would kill you. However, it’s a blow that never makes contact.

A loud grunt is heard, and when you uncover your head, you gasp. A man stands over you, holding onto a large red and yellow diamond-shaped kite. His eyes and nose hide behind a teal mask, his bodysuit the same color. On his chest was a miniature picture of his enlarged kite, and his fire-red hair mostly covered by a gray hood that fitted his sharp cheekbones nicely. The male’s electric green eyes meet yours, concern crossing his features.

“Are you alright?” he asks. You glance at his kite, which, surprisingly, shows no damage whatsoever, and nod.

“Y-Yeah. Caught off guard, mostly,” you manage. The hero slips a small smile before turning towards the antihero, who bore a dark frown on his face.

“Professor Chaos, this needs to stop!” he bellows. Professor Chaos’s frown turns into a smirk.

“Oh? And why’s that, Human Kite? Gonna call the rest of your buddies to come and, what was it? ‘Stop me?’ Please, give me a break. Why don’t you go on home and fly your little kite like a good boy?” he taunts. Human Kite tenses, and you can just imagine the look of pure hatred on his face.

“The Coon and Friends are already here, Chaos,” a new voice pipes up. Peeking around Human Kite, you see four more male figures standing in fight positions. The one crouched as he holds his cape reminds you of a raccoon, and by the looks of it, that may just be what he’s aiming for, his outfit complete with a raccoon tail, claws, ears, and a mask with the design of a raccoon’s face. He’s a bit bigger than the others, but you pay no mind to that.

The one with a yellow shirt bears an orange lightning bolt on his chest, a pair of red headphones decorated with large lightning bolts, and he’s holding what seems to be two crutches. However, his face was blurry. It’s either you can’t get a good look at him, or he’s moving too fast for you to make out any feature other than the male having chestnut hair.

Now, this one kind of confuses you. He looks kind of… plain, almost as if he didn’t care enough to actually show up. He wears a simple long-sleeved shirt with a giant red _S_ sewn on his chest, and there’s a blue chullo covering his raven locks. His legs are covered by normal black skinny jeans, and he sports black Vans on his feet. The only thing that indicates he’s a hero (of sorts) is the yellow mask covering his eyes and nose, much like Human Kite’s.

The last male made you want to laugh, but considering the circumstance, you didn’t. The brunette has a long, red tube on his nose, and a pair of wings on his back. You weren’t entirely sure if they were real or not, and to be honest, you weren’t too keen on finding out, either. A maroon and mustard yellow striped hat he sports covers the majority of his head, whereas a navy turtleneck fits snugly on his lean, but muscular, chest, his hands hidden away behind maroon gloves. Wrapped over his shoulder and across his chest is some sort of utility belt, completely loaded with little vials of- _oh my god, is that blood?!_

You think you’re gonna pass out.

“Oh, I’m _so_ scared, Coon,” Chaos jabs, rolling his eyes. “You five are nothing. Have you forgotten how easily I beat you all back in South Park? Without the rest of your team, the five of you are _useless.”_ The Coon frowns silently, his beady eyes trained on the floating villain. “Say, where _is_ Freedom Pals? Shouldn’t they be here by now? Or do they hate the five of you _that much_ to not even show up to save the day?”

“Mosquito, Human Kite, distract him. Super Douche, get the girl out of here. Fastpass and I will take him out and finish him once and for all,” Coon growls, his eyes not once leaving Professor Chaos. Said villain watches in sick amusement. 

“That will not work, Coon,” a calm, melodic voice breaks in. Sighing, you look over and see five _more_ superheros. This is getting exhausting, and a little overwhelming, if you asked yourself.

“Oh? And why not, Doctor Timothy? What’re you gonna do, teleport around in your wheelchair?” Coon snaps. The orange-haired Doctor frowns, removing his finger from the side of his forehead. The two have a stare down before Doctor Timothy’s finger returns to his forehead.

“No, but Professor Chaos will surely destroy the girl, as well as the rest of Denver. This is not your place to demand orders.” He looks to the heroes beside him. “Toolshed, Tupperware, you will assist Fastpass and The Coon. Wonder Storm, you and I will aid Mosquito, Human Kite, _and_ Super Douche in distracting Professor Chaos. Mysterion-”

“I’m on it,” the dark hero snarls, his maxixe beryl-colored eyes settling on you. You freeze, your eyes wide.

“Do you really think this little plan will work? The ten of you are no longer a singular group! Chaos is **bound** to rain on you all!” Professor Chaos screams, lightning licking at his fingertips. “Minions! Attack!” At least thirty minions jump from the shadows, each holding either a knife or a gun. You watch fearfully, only seeing Mysterion at the last second before he quite literally sweeps you off your feet and onto the nearby roof. 

“Don’t let the fucking Freedom Pals get the glory!” Coon screeches from below. “Super Douche! Don’t let Mysterion save her first!”

“I’m so done with this shit,” he mutters, chasing after you and Mysterion. You look up at Mysterion, searching his cold blue eyes for an answer.

“Don’t worry about it, civilian. I’ll make sure you get home safely,” the hero mutters, his voice gruff. “I suggest you hang on.” 

“O-Okay,” you stammer, wrapping your arms tightly around his broad shoulders. With a speed and strength you didn’t know was possible, Mysterion takes off, jumping over rooftop over rooftop.

“Where do you live?” he calls, glancing down at you. You blink, looking behind him to see Super Douche falling behind.

“I live in the girl’s dormitory at the University of Denver,” you reply. Mysterion nods and hops to the streets, running off towards the college with you secure in his arms. It doesn’t take long for the two of you to reach it, the hero slowing to a stop. “Why are you in Denver, anyways?” you breathe, your cheeks stinging from the wind. Mysterion frowns down at you, wisps of blonde hair spilling down over his black mask.

“The Freedom Pals follow mayhem caused by Professor Chaos. It’s our duty to protect any town or city from his destruction and to put an end to his evil doings.” You nod thoughtfully, going quiet. The man takes this as his cue to leave, turning.

“Will I see you again?” you blurt. He stops, looking over his shoulder at you. You see the ghost of a smirk on his lips, his eyes filled with sick amusement.

“If you’re in danger again, then yes. Otherwise, I would not hope so. Not like this,” he declares. Without another word, Mysterion scales the side of a building, disappearing out of sight.

“I hope I do,” you mumble, staring at where he had gone. “I really hope I do.”


	2. A/N

Hey guys! Very long time, no see! I apologize about that. However, I come bearing news. I opened up a Discord server specifically for my fics, so feel free to join! We're cool, I swear. 

https://discord.gg/7HePKmV

See you there!


End file.
